YeHyuk's Round
by Aleena Liu
Summary: Apa yang akan dilakukan Yesung saat dia hanya berdua saja dengan Eunhyuk di dorm? Pastinya... memanfaatkan waktu yang ada dengan sebaik baiknya sebelum Lee Donghae pulang ke dorm! YeHyuk slight HaeHyuk! NC21! YAOI! Don't Like Don't Read!


**YEHYUK'S ROUND**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Cast : Lee Hyukjae [Eunhyuk], Kim Jongwoon [Yesung], Lee Donghae.

Pairing : YeHyuk & HaeHyuk [yaoi]

Rate : M, NC21!

Disclaimer : Lee Soosun write this fic, and the cast is belong to themself and their God.

* * *

><p>"...Hyung," panggil Eunhyuk pelan sambil berusaha mendorong Yesung yang mengunci badannya yang sedang bersandar pada tembok kamarnya. Yesung tidak memperdulikan panggilan Eunhyuk, dan masih 'asyik' untuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Eunhyuk. <p>

"Hyung!" panggil Eunhyuk lagi agak keras. Yesung akhirnya menoleh. "Waeyo, Hyukkie?"

"Hyung, cepat hentikan. Aku takut Donghae melihat kita." Kata Eunhyuk dengan wajahnya yang sudah pasti memerah. Dia sangat panik dan takut kalau kekasihnya—Donghae, menemukannya sedang berduaan dengan Yesung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Lalu? Kalau Donghae melihat kita, memang kenapa?" tanya Yesung dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Yah, hyung! Dia pasti mengamuk!" jawab Eunhyuk agak kesal. Yesung tertawa. "Aniya, kalau Donghae melihat kita, kita ajak saja dia ikut. Threesome is good too—i think,"

"Aish... hyung..." gerutu Eunhyuk. Tapi, Yesung masih tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Ia langsung mengunci bibir Eunhyuk yang terus menggerutu itu dengan mulutnya. Eunhyuk masih mempertahankan diri dan menutup terus bibirnya, tapi Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya dan akhirnya pertahanan Eunhyuk tidak bertahan. "Ehmmph...Hyung..." gumamnya. Lidah Yesung mulai menyusup menjelajahi isi mulut Eunhyuk. 

"Hahh... hhh... Hyung..."

Eunhyuk sudah mulai kekurangan nafas. Ia berusaha mendorong Yesung agar menjauh dari mulutnya dan membiarkannya bernafas sedikit atau dia akan pingsan kehabisan nafas. Saat Yesung melepas ciuman mereka, terbentuk benang-benang saliva diantara keduanya. Eunhyuk langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. 

Yesung lalu melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia kerjakan—membuka kancing namja manis di depannya itu satu persatu. Setelah kemeja itu terbuka sempurna, Yesung langsung 'menyerang' leher putih Eunhyuk yang mulus itu, membuat Eunhyuk terkaget.

"Ah! Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk kaget.

"Keluarkan suaramu, Eunhyuk..." kata Yesung seraya berbisik. Dia masih tetap menciumi leher namja manis itu, memberi tanda bercak merah di lehernya. 

Eunhyuk panik. Bagaimana nanti dia menjelaskan bercak merah di lehernya itu pada Donghae?

Tapi, Eunhyuk terlalu panik dan tidak bisa memikirkan jalan keluar masalah itu, karena Yesung malah menambah masalahnya lagi.

Tangan Yesung mulai meraba dada putih Eunhyuk yang lumayan bidang itu, mencari tonjolan merah kecil disana. Dicubitnya pelan, lalu bibir Yesung beralih dari leher Eunhyuk ke sesuatu yang ia raba tadi. Eunhyuk agak kaget karena perlakuan Yesung itu. 

"Ahh... Hyung, Appo..." ucapnya pelan. Yesung tersenyum di tengah kegiatannya itu. "Tenang saja."

Yesung kembali melanjutkan apa yang ia kerjakan tadi. Menghisap, memilin, dan mencubit kecil nipple Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk mengerang.

"Ergh... Hyung... appo... hentikan...geli...ahh!"

Yesung akhirnya menjauhkan tangan dan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk. Ia perhatikan sebentar wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah itu. 

"...Neomu yeoppo... Eunhyuk..." ucap Yesung sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut. Eunhyuk merasa kebingungan. "Hyung, kau kenapa?"

"Aniya, hanya saja... kenapa kau jatuh cinta pada Donghae lebih dulu. Kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku duluan, aku bisa memilikimu yang cantik ini lebih dulu daripada dia." Jawab Yesung. Eunhyuk tersenyum membalas perkataan Yesung itu. "Hyung, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu meskipun aku mencintai Donghae lebih dulu..." 

Yesung yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Eunhyuk mulai melanjutkan lagi apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Tangannya yang sedang memeluk Eunhyuk mulai beralih pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk, dan mulai menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Eunhyuk.

"H..Hyung..." panggil Eunhyuk agak risih.

"Kenapa? Kau gugup? Belum pernah melakukannya dengan Donghae?" tanya Yesung. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aniya, tapi... ini pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan orang selain Donghae,"

"Tidak usah gugup, aku memang tidak sama dengan Donghae, tapi aku lebih hebat dari Donghae. I'm more amazing than him, you know?" ujar Yesung. 

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yesung tadi. Sometimes, hyung-nya ini memang agak humoris. Tapi, tetap saja 'narsis'. 

Yesung akhirnya berhasil menurunkan celana Eunhyuk, tapi Yesung agak cemberut saat melihat Eunhyuk lagi. "...Hyukkie, kenapa sih kau harus pakai celana pendek lagi di dalam celana panjangmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Itu kan mempersulitku. Aku sudah tidak sabar, tahu." Gerutu Yesung sambil menurunkan celana pendek Eunhyuk. Tapi, Yesung kembali menghela nafas.

"KENAPA KAU PAKAI TIGA TUMPUK CELANA?" omel Yesung frustasi. Eunhyuk tersenyum jahil. "Mianhae, hyung. Untuk jaga-jaga."

"Jaga-jaga? Jaga-jaga kalau kau ngompol?" goda Yesung. Eunhyuk menggembungkan pipinya. "Yah, hyung! Bukan, lah!" 

Yesung bergumam 'whatever' sambil menurunkan lagi celana yang membuatnya kesal itu. Akhirnya, Eunhyuk sekarang polos tanpa mengenakan apapun. Kulit putih mulusnya seakan membius Yesung agar lupa pada sekitarnya dan langsung menyergap lagi lekukan leher Eunhyuk.

"Hmmph, H..Hyung... Ahh..." desah Eunhyuk. Yesung menciumi lehernya sementara tangannya mulai memegang sesuatu yang hampir berdiri tegak dibawahnya itu.

"Ahhhn! Hyung!" erang Eunhyuk kaget saat tangan Yesung menggenggam 'miliknya' itu. Yesung tersenyum. "Half-hard, eh? Cepat juga." 

Yesung lalu berlutut dan meraih milik Eunhyuk yang sudah agak menegang itu. Dielusnya pelan, membuat Eunhyuk merasa tak nyaman.

"...Yesung hyung... mmhhn..."

"Keluarkan suara desahanmu, Hyukkie. I love your voice," ujar Yesung sambil memijat pelan milik Eunhyuk.

"H...Hyung... ahhnn... cepat, hyung... ppali..." pinta Eunhyuk. Yesung berdecak. "Ckckck, poor Hyukkie... but, It's not begging part yet, baby." 

Eunhyuk terus menggelinjang tak nyaman gara-gara Yesung terus memijat-mijat miliknya dengan lembut tanpa memasukkan miliknya ke mulut Yesung. Yesung lalu menjilat ujung kejantanan Eunhyuk perlahan. Precum mulai keluar dari ujung milik Eunhyuk.

Melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah terlalu gelisah itu membuat Yesung tersenyum senang. Dia senang melihat wajah Eunhyuk sekarang—penuh dengan peluh, wajah yang memerah, dan ekspresi tak nyamannya itu membuatnya lebih 'enak' untuk ia cicipi nanti.

Yesung lalu memasukkan milik Eunhyuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ia hisap perlahan, menjilatinya, menariknya perlahan, lalu memasukkannya lagi. Lidah Yesung sangat handal dalam memainkan 'adik' Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk terus mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. 

"H..hhyung... ahhmn , hyung..." 

Kaki Eunhyuk mulai bergetar. Tangan Eunhyuk lalu memegang pundak Yesung yang ada di bawahnya itu karena dia hampir jatuh. 

"Hmmn?" tanya Yesung dengan milik Eunhyuk masih di dalam mulutnya.

"H...hyung... a...aku...aku ma... Aaaahhnnnn!" erang Eunhyuk hebat saat ia mencapai klimaks. Saat Eunhyuk bicara tadi, Yesung langsung menghisap milik Eunhyuk dengan kuat, dan itu membuat Eunhyuk langsung klimaks. Cairannya memenuhi mulut Yesung. Yesung tidak menelannya, ia cepat berdiri dan menarik bagian belakang kepala Eunhyuk agar mendekat padanya, lalu melahap mulut Eunhyuk yang terbuka itu, membagi cairannya sendiri lewat mulut ke mulut.

"Hmmn...Hmph..." desah Eunhyuk saat Yesung melumat bibirnya lagi. Saliva mereka dan cairan Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah tercampur jadi satu. Lidah Yesung masih menelusuri setiap sudut mulut namja manis itu. 

Mereka lalu mengakhiri sesi ciumannya. Yesung menyeka sedikit cairan yang ada di sudut bibir Eunhyuk itu. 

"Your turn, puaskan aku, Eunhyukkie..." bisik Yesung tepat di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mengerti dan langsung berlutut. Ia lalu melepas sabuk Yesung dan menurunkan celana hyung-nya itu sampai ke lutut. Wajah Eunhyuk langsung memerah saat melihat milik Yesung yang sudah tegang itu. Dan juga ukurannya, membuat Eunhyuk tercengang.

"...Omo... Hyung..." gumam Eunhyuk. Yesung tertawa. "Haha, kenapa? Kan sudah kubilang, aku lebih dari Donghae." 

"...Hyung, tapi sepertinya ini tidak muat masuk mulutku." Kata Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan milik Yesung itu. Memang, menurut Eunhyuk, ukuran milik Yesung lebih besar dari milik Donghae. Mengingat milik Donghae saja sudah termasuk besar, bagaimana milik Yesung yang lebih besar? 

"Aniya, coba saja dulu. Aku yakin pasti masuk, ppali Eunhyukkie..." pinta Yesung. Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk dan mulai menjilat ujung kejantanan Yesung itu.

"Ahnn... terus, Eunhyukkie..." desah Yesung. Eunhyuk mulai terbiasa dan mulai memaju-mundurkan milik Yesung di dalam mulutnya itu. 

Sepertinya memang milik Yesung itu berukuran maksimum dan membuat bibir minimum Eunhyuk itu kewalahan. Rasanya mulut Eunhyuk sangat penuh dan sulit bernafas. Ia terus menghisap milik Yesung itu dan menjilatinya, membuatnya basah dengan salivanya.

"Ah, Hyukkie! You're... good... hhh," desah Yesung ditengah 'permainan' mereka. 

Yesung merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut, tanda ia akan segera mencapai klimaks. Ia meraih kepala belakang Eunhyuk dan menariknya agar miliknya masuk lebih dalam.

"...Hyukkie... saat aku sampai, telan semuanya..." ucap Yesung pelan seakan berbisik. Suaranya terdengar seksi—menurut Eunhyuk. Itu salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang Eunhyuk sukai dari hyung-nya yang satu ini.

Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Yesung tadi. Ia merasakan milik Yesung sudah berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Yesung mencengkram kepala belakang Eunhyuk agak kuat.

"Aaaahhnnnn... hmmnnn, Hyukjae! Ahh..." desah Yesung saat mencapai klimaks. 

Eunhyuk segera menelan cairan Yesung yang memenuhi mulutnya saat ini. Di mulutnya sudah penuh dengan kejantanan Yesung, dan sekarang ditambah oleh cairan hyung-nya ini. Itu agak sulit untuk Eunhyuk. Cairan Yesung meleber di sudut bibir Eunhyuk, dan mulai mengalir keluar. 

Yesung langsung menumpukan tangannya di tembok—menjaga agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Nafasnya masih belum beraturan. Eunhyuk melepas kejantanan Yesung dari mulutnya perlahan, dan dari mulutnya keluar cairan putih Yesung saking penuhnya.

Yesung membantu Eunhyuk untuk berdiri, lalu menyeka sedikit cairannya di sudut bibir Eunhyuk. Yesung merasa takjub melihat Eunhyuk sekarang. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya, rona merah di wajahnya, dan juga cairan Yesung yang membasahi daerah sekitar bibirnya—bahkan menetes sampai ke dada Eunhyuk. 

Yesung menelan ludahnya sendiri saat melihat Eunhyuk seperti ini. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menyergap dada Eunhyuk yang terkena cairannya tadi.

"Ahmm, Hyung..." desah Eunhyuk sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung sementara Yesung terus menjilati dada putih mulus itu, dan menggigit kecil nipple Eunhyuk—lagi.

"Gyah, Hyung! A...ah..." erang Eunhyuk tak karuan saat Yesung menggigit pelan nipple-nya. Tangan kanan Yesung menahan badan Eunhyuk, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam kejantanan Eunhyuk dan memijatnya pelan.

"Ahh...ummh, Hyung..." desah Eunhyuk lagi. Yesung lalu mengangkat badan Eunhyuk a-la Bridal Style dan membaringkannya di ranjang Eunhyuk. Yesung segera memasang posisi 'on top' dan mulai menciumi namja manis di depannya ini. 

"...Saranghaeyo, Eunhyuk..." bisik Yesung. Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Nado, hyung..."

Saat Yesung mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Eunhyuk lagi, HP Eunhyuk berbunyi. 

_'Bwara Mr. Simple Simple~'_

"Hyung...emmh... sebentar... Hp-ku..." kata Eunhyuk sambil mendorong Yesung. Eunhyuk bangkit dan mengambil HP-nya, sementara Yesung cemberut karena kegiatannya terganggu. 

Eunhyuk kaget melihat nama panggilan di HP-nya. 

"...Donghae?" serunya kaget. Yesung menghampirinya. "Hmn? Telepon dari Donghae?"

Eunhyuk panik dan gugup. Kalau dia mengangkat panggilan Donghae... apa akan ketahuan?

"Angkat saja," kata Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil menekan tombol 'yes' dengan takut-takut. 

"...Yoboseyo?" tanya Eunhyuk.

_"Ah, chagiya! Ini aku! Kau dimana sekarang?"_ tanya Donghae di seberang telepon. Eunhyuk agak gugup. "Eng... aku di dorm? Kamu?"

_"Aku? Aku sedang di supermarket. Aku akan kesana setelah belanja. Ada yang mau titip makanan? Disana ada siapa saja?"_ tanya Donghae. 

Tangan Eunhyuk bergetar.

_'Mati aku!'_ pikirnya. 

"E...eng... hanya ada aku... dan Yesung-hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menormalkan gaya bicaranya.

_"Hm? Oh ya? Kemana yang lain? Kau sedang apa disana?"_ tanya Donghae lagi. 

Eunhyuk sudah mematung. Dia mendadak kaku, bingung dan gugup—apa dia akan menjawab Donghae dengan jujur dengan mengatakan _'Aku sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Yesung-hyung, mau ikut? Threesome itu asyik juga sepertinya! Cepat pulang, ya!'_

Kalau Eunhyuk benar-benar mengatakan hal itu, dia yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan bisa berjalan selama dua minggu karena _'hukuman'_ Donghae. 

_"...Hyukkie?"_ panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab.

Yesung lalu mengambil HP Eunhyuk dari genggamannya dan menyapa Donghae. "Annyeong, Donghae!" 

_"Ah, Hyung! Hyukkie kemana? Kenapa tidak menjawabku?"_ tanya Donghae penasaran. Yesung melirik Eunhyuk yang tengah terduduk mematung.

"Err, dia sedang ke toilet." Jawab Yesung asal. 

_"Ooh... oh ya, Hyung. Di dorm hanya ada kalian berdua, kan? Yang lain kemana?"_ tanya Donghae.

"Heechul-hyung dan Kangin wamil, Siwon dan Kibum Syuting, Hangeng di Cina..." 

_"Hyung, maksudku yang sekarang pasti jadi penghuni dorm. Mereka dimana?_" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Shindong di ShimShim Tapa, Kyuhyun main ke dorm DBSK, Leeteuk-hyung WGM, Wookie dan Sungmin di Sukira," jawab Yesung. 

_"Hmmn, lalu, Hyung... kalian sedang apa di dorm?"_ tanya Donghae. Yesung melirik sebentar kearah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk sepertinya sudah sadar dari rasa gugup 'terlalu' nya, dan menghampiri Yesung dengan tatapan takut.

"Emm... sedang apa, ya? Apa harus kukatakan, ya?" goda Yesung. Eunhyuk kaget dan mulai panik. Begitupun dengan Donghae di seberang telepon. Telur yang ia pegang di supermarket hampir jatuh karena kaget. 

_"Yah yah yah, Hyung! Apa yang kalian lakukan!"_ tanya Donghae panik. Yesung tertawa sambil berjalan menghampiri laci—lalu mengeluarkan suatu barang dari sana, mirip sebuah mainan.

Eunhyuk menghampiri Yesung. "Hyung, kau mau apa? Jangan katakan!" 

Yesung tidak memperhatikan perkataan Eunhyuk. Ia lalu mendorong Eunhyuk ke kasur dan menyebabkan Eunhyuk jatuh telentang.

Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan, dan ia langsung membelalakkan matanya saat Yesung membuka kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan miliknya tanpa terhalangi satu kain pun. 

"Hyu..Hyung! Mau apa? Ja..jangan! Donghae mendengar kita!" seru Eunhyuk panik. Yesung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kita katakan saja padanya. Donghae-ah, kau dengar?"

_"..."_ Donghae tidak menjawab. Di seberang telepon sana, Donghae berdiri mematung dan tidak merespon sapaan mbak-mbak kasir yang memanggilnya karena Donghae berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk staff only. Apalagi dia hampir menjatuhkan sebutir telur. 

Yesung mendekatkan _'mainan'_ tadi ke hole Eunhyuk. Ia lalu mendorongnya paksa agar masuk ke hole Eunhyuk yang sangat sempit itu.

"Aaah! Hyung! A...Appo! Ahh!" ringis Eunhyuk menahan sakit.

"Ssh... Hyukkie-ah... tahan, ya... sebentar lagi, ok?" pinta Yesung. Ia lalu menekan tombol di ujung mainan berbentuk lonjong itu. 

KLIK!

Mainan itu mulai bergetar—memutar di dalam hole Eunhyuk.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhn! Hyuuuuungg!" teriak Eunhyuk kaget karena mainan itu bergetar di dalam hole-nya. Memaksa hole Eunhyuk melebar. Rasanya sangat perih, dan sakit. 

_"Hyung! Yesung-hyung! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan!"_ tanya Donghae panik sambil berlari dari kejaran mbak-mbak kasir yang memarahinya.

"Tanya saja pada Hyukkie... ne?" jawab Yesung sambil mendekatkan HP Eunhyuk ke wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"A...Ah... H...Hae..." panggil Eunhyuk. Donghae kaget. _"Chagiya, kenapa nafasmu terengah-engah begitu?"_

"A...aku... AHHHHHH!" teriak Eunhyuk saat Yesung semakin menekan mainan itu ke dalam hole-nya. Sepertinya, mainan itu sukses mengenai sweet spot Eunhyuk.

"Ahhn...Hyung...Ahhhh!" Desah Eunhyuk nikmat karena getaran di dalam tubuhnya itu. Donghae menelan ludahnya mendengar suara kekasihnya yang mendesah itu. 

"Donghae-ah, sudah mengerti kan apa yang sedang kami lakukan?" tanya Yesung. Donghae menjawab dengan nada marah. _"...Jongwoon... beraninya..."_

"Kau berani mengataiku? Kalau mau melakukannya juga... segeralah pulang. Kita lakukan bersama, bertiga. Threesome. Understand, my little Fishy Brother?" tanya Yesung sambil tertawa kecil. Donghae mengepal keras tangannya, lalu menutup panggilannya. 

Yang Donghae pikirkan sekarang adalah segera pulang secepat-cepatnya, sebelum Yesung melakukan sesuatu pada Hyukkie-nya.

Donghae langsung berlari menuju kasir, membayar barang yang ia beli, lalu pergi ke tempat parkir dan menaiki mobilnya.

Donghae mempercepat mobilnya, tapi apa daya, ia langsung terperangkap macet di tengah jalan.

"Dammit!" seru Donghae kesal. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak macet di saat seperti ini? 

Sementara itu, Yesung terus mengerjai Eunhyuk dengan mempercepat getaran mainan itu.

"Hahhh... Hmmph..." desah Eunhyuk tak karuan. Yesung merasa itu sudah cukup, ia lalu mengeluarkan mainan itu dari dalam hole Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk langsung merasa lega, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan, ia merasa kehilangan. 

"...Hyung... do it again..." pinta Eunhyuk. Yesung tertawa. "Haha, kau sudah mau sampai, ya?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk malu-malu.

Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh dengan mainan itu. Kasihan 'adik' ku menganggur... jadi, sekarang giliranku. Ok?"

"Tidak menunggu Donghae?" tanya Eunhyuk. Yesung menggeleng lagi. "Aniya. Anak itu biarkan belakangan saja. Kita kan akan bermain beberapa ronde nanti, jadi Donghae bisa menyusul, nae?"

Eunhyuk merasa bersalah pada Donghae, tapi, ia juga tidak tahan. Ia mengangguk sambil tertunduk. 

Yesung tersenyum senang, lalu ia mulai memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan saat milik Yesung mulai memasuki miliknya.

"Hmmph, Hyung..." desisi Eunhyuk. Yesung mulai mendorong miliknya. Rasanya begitu sempit.

_'Milikku yang terlalu besar, atau Eunhyuk yang terlalu sempit?'_ pikir Yesung. Ia berusaha keras untuk memasukkannya, namun rasanya terlalu sempit dan miliknya terasa terjepit dengan kuat.

"Ahhn... Hyuk... you're so tight..." desis Yesung.

Akhirnya, milik Yesung tertancap sempurna di hole Eunhyuk. 

"Aku mulai, ya..." ucap Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan. Yesung mulai memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Desahan dan erangan mulai terdengar.

"Aah! Hyung! Hmmn!" desah Eunhyuk. Yesung mempercepat gerakannya dan meraih bibir Eunhyuk, lalu melahapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

Ciuman yang sangat panas itu berlanjut dengan gerakan Yesung yang semakin kuat dan semakin cepat. Eunhyuk merasa aneh—ya, ia belum pernah melakukannya dengan Yesung. Dan rasanya aneh saat ia melakukannya. Milik Yesung lebih besar dari Donghae—itu fakta. 

Tapi, di tengah kegiatan mereka, terbesit rasa bersalah di benak Eunhyuk.

_'...Ryeowook... Wookie... bagaimana ini?'_ pikirnya.

"Hyung...Ahhn... Yesung-hyung!" panggil Eunhyuk. Yesung menghentikan gerakannya. "Ada apa, Hyuk-ah?"

"Mianhae... tapi... aku merasa bersalah..." kata Eunhyuk dengan mata memerah. Yesung bingung. "Bersalah kenapa?" 

"...Wookie... bagaimana dengannya?"

Yesung terdiam. Ia sejenak melupakan Ryeowook karena Eunhyuk.

Ya, saat ini, Yesung memang 'resmi' sebagai kekasih Kim Ryeowook, tapi Yesung masih tidak bisa melupakan Eunhyuk yang ia cintai bahkan sebelum Donghae bertemu dengan Eunhyuk dulu. 

Dan sekarang, inilah puncak dari semua rasa sabar Yesung pada Eunhyuk. 

"...Just thinking of us, Hyukkie. You, and me." Ucap Yesung cepat dan ia langsung menghentakkan miliknya lagi. "Aah!" seru Eunhyuk agak kaget.

Semuanya berlanjut kembali. Ruangan itu kini telah penuh oleh suara desahan, ringisan, erangan, dan helaan nafas berat dari kedua namja itu. 

"...H...Hyung... aku..ma...mau... ahhhn!" desah Eunhyuk tak karuan. Yesung mengerti maksudnya dan segera mengocok junior Eunhyuk yang sudah 'berdiri' di bawahnya itu.

Yesung agak membelalakkan matanya. Hole Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mengetat dan menjepit miliknya sangat kuat. Junior Yesung sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"...A..Ah... Hyuk... Panggil... namaku..." pinta Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "N...ne, Jongwoon-hyung..." 

Junior Yesung berkedut-kedut di dalam Eunhyuk, yang tandanya ia akan segera menyemburkan miliknya itu di dalam Eunhyuk. Begitu juga junior Eunhyuk yang sekarang berada di genggaman tangan mungil Yesung itu.

"Ahhhhnnnnn... H..Hyukjae!" lenguh Yesung nikmat saat ia mencapai klimaks.

Hole Eunhyuk sekarang sudah penuh oleh cairan Yesung yang sangat banyak itu. Di saat bersamaan, Eunhyuk juga mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan dan perut Yesung yang agak ber-abs itu. 

"Jo...Jongwoon...mmmph!" lenguh Eunhyuk terpotong oleh bibir Yesung yang segera mengunci bibirnya dengan kasar. Milik Yesung masih ada di dalam hole Eunhyuk. Yesung menggerakan sedikit miliknya itu dan menyebabkan Eunhyuk 'berdiri' lagi.

"...Wanna do another round?" tawar Yesung. Eunhyuk mengangguk. "N...ne... tapi... tunggu dulu, hyung... aku lelah..."

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. "Arraseo." 

BRAAAK! 

Pintu kamar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terbuka. Yesung dan Eunhyuk menoleh kearah pintu itu, dan disana tengah berdiri seorang namja dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena lelah berlari. 

Mata namja itu terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang ia lihat sekarang. 

"...H..Hae..." panggil Eunhyuk terbata-bata. Yesung menyeringai pada Donghae.

Donghae merasa kesal—sangat kesal. Ia mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat.

"...Hyung... kenapa kau berani melakukan ini?" tanya Donghae kasar. 

"Karena aku mencintai Eunhyuk." Jawab Yesung singkat. Donghae melotot dan menghampiri Yesung dengan kepalan tangannya yang siap memukul Yesung. 

"BERANINYA KAU, JONGWOON!"

"Hae! Jangan!" seru Eunhyuk sambil menghalangi Yesung. Donghae mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, kau berpihak padanya, huh? Hyukkie, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Aku mencintai kalian berdua... mianhae..." jawab Eunhyuk sambil tertunduk lesu. Ia mulai menangis. 

Yesung menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya. "Donghae, beginikah kau mencintai Eunhyuk? Kau dengar, kan? Eunhyuk juga mencintaiku. Aku pun mencintainya, sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, Donghae! Aku sudah merelakannya untukmu!" 

Donghae tidak mau kalah dalam adu mulut dengan Yesung. Ia membalas perkataan Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini semua? Seharusnya kau melupakan Eunhyuk! Kau sudah merelakannya padaku, bukan, hyung! Kau ini hyung-ku!"

"Donghae! Yesung-hyung! Sudah!" lerai Eunhyuk lagi. Ia langsung tertunduk. "Aku... aku melakukannya dengan Yesung-hyung karena aku juga menyukai Yesung-hyung... Donghae, kumohon... jangan sampai hubungan kalian memburuk gara-gara ini..."

"Tapi, Hyukkie... aku benar-benar marah! Kau tidak mengerti, perasaanku? Pacarku berduaan dengan hyung-ku, melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan, apa aku bisa diam?"

Eunhyuk langsung tertunduk. Ia tahu, ini memang kesalahannya. 

"...Maafkan aku... Donghae..."

Mata Eunhyuk mulai meneteskan air mata. Dibentak oleh Donghae rasanya sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Donghae tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk sedih. Ia lalu menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memeluknya.

"...Mianhae, Hyukkie..." bisik Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk. 

"Yah yah yah, stop the cheesy bites here! Kalian lupa ada aku?" ujar Yesung memecah keheningan.

"Diamlah, Jongwoon! Kali ini kau kumaafkan! Demi Eunhyuk!" kata Donghae sinis. Yesung berdecak. "Ck. Tidak sopan. Pakailah kata 'hyung'. Minggirlah, kalau kau sudah mengerti perasaan Eunhyuk, aku dan dia punya urusan pribadi yang harus dilakukan."

Donghae menggeleng. "Tadi sudah giliranmu, Hyung. Sekarang, giliranku yang 'mencicipi' monkey-ku."

Yesung menghela nafas kecewa. "..Padahal aku dan Hyukkie mau melakukan ronde kedua..." 

Eunhyuk memegang lengan Yesung perlahan. "Waeyo, Hyukkie?" tanya Yesung.

"...Ano... ka...kalau kalian ingin melakukannya bersama... kurasa... aku bisa..." kata Eunhyuk pelan.

"Mwo? Yah, jangan bercanda! Milikku saja sudah sempit di dalammu, bagaimana kalau ditambah dengan milik Yesung-hyung!" seru Donghae tidak percaya. 

Yesung memeluk Eunhyuk erat. "Aigooo, kau sangat mencintaiku sampai sangat perhatian seperti iniii~"

Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas cemburu.

"...Hyung, Hyukkie tetap milikku. MILIKKU." Ucap Donghae agak keras. Yesung memeletkan lidahnya. "Bawel." 

"...Baiklah. Aku yang akan mulai duluan. Get ready, Hyukkie~" ujar Donghae sambil membuka jaketnya. Eunhyuk duduk di ranjangnya dengan wajahnya yang ber-blushing ria, sedangkan Yesung duduk di sebelahnya sambil mulai merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sedang melepas bajunya melihat gerak-gerik Yesung. 

"HYUNG, JANGAN CURI START!"

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! THIS IS MY 1ST NC FICT YANG BERANI AKU POST! -dekap bantal-<p>

Ya ampun... gagalkah? Anehkah? Ngegantung kah? Banyak typo-kah? Aaaah! Jeongmal mianhae TT^TT saya masih belajar(?) menulis FF NC. Ternyata, baca FF NC itu gak segampang bikinnya. SUSAH BANGET. Mana keringet ngucur dan entahlah, I can't control my pervertness _

Dan kenapa NC-nya bukan HaeHyuk, tapi YeHyuk?

Ah... author ingin mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda... dan pengennya ada sekuel dari FF ini, yaitu bagian HaeHyuk-nya. Tapi ya ampun, author gak kuat bikinnya _ ga ga ga kuat... #nyanyi bareng 7ikan#

Tapi, lain kali author mau coba bikin HaeHyuk juga! Bersiaplah otakku! #elus kepala

Dan maaf kalau ada kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa inggris, soalnya author biasa baca FF NC bahasa inggris... alasannya simpel, kalo ketahuan ortu mereka gak akan ngerti apa yang aku baca, soalnya FF nya bahasa inggris. #senyum setan bareng Kyuhyun#

Ok... gak bosen2 nya author bilang 'JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA' buat yang mau baca FF ini... ^^ Dan kalau kalian berkenan, Review OK?

_Aleena Liu/Lee Soosun_

.

.

.

**REVIEW** OK?

YANG **REVIEW** DIKASIH NOMER HAPE BIAS!


End file.
